buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Winchester
Name: Samuel Winchester Aliases: Sam Status: Trapped in Lucifer's Cage (presumed) Species: Human, Special Child Sexuality: Pansexual Family: Father John Winchester (deceased); Mother Mary Winchester (deceased); Brother Dean Winchester; Grandfathers Henry Winchester and Samuel Campbell (deceased); Grandmother Deanna Campbell (deceased); Half-Brother Adam Milligan; descendant of Cain and Abel Occupaton: Hunter Affiliations: Winchester Family History Early Life Sam Winchester was born on May 2, 1983 to John and Mary Winchester in Lawrence, Kansas. He was the second child born of the couple, the first being Dean Winchester who was born four years earlier. Azazel, having forced Mary to make a deal with him before Sam's death, began feeding the child some of his demonic blood -- turning Sam into one of his selected "special children". At six months old, however, Mary discovered Azazel in the act of feeding blood to her child. Azazel killed Mary, resulting in a blaze that John and the two children only narrowly escaped themselves. The Winchester family moved through Sam's childhood, though he spent his life believing his mother had died in a car accident until he was eight years old. At that age, Sam discovered his father's journal and forced Dean to tell him about the existence of the supernatural. Though Thanksgiving typically consisted of extra crispy chicken for the boys while John passed out, Sam spent Thanksgiving with another family when he was eleven. It was his first "real" Thanksgiving and would become a fond memory for the rest of his life. The following year, at the age of twelve, Sam began to help hunt monsters with John and Dean. During his career as a hunter, he began to crave a normal life -- due partly to a teacher who encouraged him to seek alternatives to "the family business". In 1996, Sam and Dean accidentally burned down a field while setting off fireworks to celebrate the Fourth of July. Though he did his best to help, Sam was often left behind during hunts -- sometimes left at Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie, which gave Sam a phobia of clowns. While Dean and John hunted a kitsune, Sam stayed behind to do research. While doing so, he befriended Amy Pond -- the daughter of the kitsune the rest of his family was hunting. Amy killed her mother to protect Sam. Sam allowed her to go unharmed. While being watched by Dean, Sam ran away to Flagstaff, Arizona. Though he only stayed there two weeks, he took in a dog, that he named Bones. Ultimately, Sam grew up and began attending Stanford University in California. He applied to law school and began a serious relationship with Jessica Moore. Season 1 When John went missing, Dean sought Sam's help in finding him. Although their first hunt proved unsuccessful in locating their father, they were able to put the spirit of Constance Welch to rest. Upon returning from this hunt, however, Sam watched as Jessica's body burst into flames just as Mary Winchester's had. Dean rescued Sam from the ensuing inferno. Sam joined Dean more permanently after this -- seeking to find the demon responsible for the senseless death of the woman he loved. During these initial hunts, Sam began to display abilities of telekinesis and precognition. As they reestablished communication with their father, Dean took up the role of dutiful son while Sam began to question their father. Due to this, Sam briefly left Dean's company to search out John in Sacramento. Here, he met Meg Masters who -- unbeknownst to him -- was a demon. The two began to form a friendship. Soon Sam encountered Max Miller and began to learn that others shared his abilities and experiences. He began to realize that there was a connection between his developing powers and his mother's death. Shortly after this, Meg attempted to use Sam as bait to capture John -- revealing her true identity to him in the process. Soon after foiling Meg's plans, the brothers reunited with John and helped him find the Colt. After seeing their skill as hunters, John agreed to let them help him against Azazel. Unfortunately, the trio soon found themselves in a trap set by Azazel and Meg -- with Meg capturing John. Azazel possessed John, ambushing the brothers. Ultimately, the brothers injured John and Azazel left his host -- leaving John furious they didn't kill the demon when they had the chance. Season 2 The three Winchesters were seriously injured in a car accident caused by a demon-possessed man. In order to save Dean's life, John sacrificed his soul to a Crossroads Demon. Feeling guilty, Sam dove wholeheartedly into his role as a hunter. He learned Azazel planned to use Sam as a servant of evil, driving Sam even more into saving people from the supernatural forces of the world. Ultimately, however, Azazel transported all of the special children to one place and forced them to fight each other. Sam and Jake Talley were the last two standing -- and Jake stabbed Sam, killing him. Unwilling to live without Sam, Dean sold his soul to a Crossroads Demon and resurrected Sam. The brothers, with Bobby Singer and Ellen Harvelle, tracked Jake but were unable to stop him from opening a Devil's Gate. With the help of the spirit of John Winchester -- freed through the gate -- they finally managed to kill Azazel. Season 3 Sam learned of Dean's impending fate, the result of selling his soul, and dove into research mode -- hoping to find a way to release Dean from his deal. Sam met Ruby, who fixed the Colt and revealed that Lilith is now leading the demonic army Sam was meant to lead. Sam fixated on Dean's deal, growing more desperate to find a way out of it. Unable to do so, he killed the Crossroads Demon who had made the deal and, soon after, attempted to kill Lilth. Dean was killed by barghests, but at the same time Lilth and Sam discovered Sam had an immunity to Lilith's powers. Season 4 Sam shifted his focus after Dean's death, working tirelessly to try to bring Dean back from Hell. In Dean's absence, Sam also developed a sexual relationship with Ruby. Sam's powers grew in this time -- partly thanks to Ruby's blood, which he had become addicted to ingesting -- granting him the ability to force demons out of their hosts. Dean was mysteriously resurrected by someone else, however, and the brothers reunited. Dean was shocked at the changes in his brother -- his ruthlessness and his reckless use of his powers. Sam finally decided to stop using his powers except when absolutely necessary. Soon after this, the brothers met Castiel. Initially, they opposed him -- working with Ruby to protect Anna Milton. Ruby's treachery was eventually revealed, though too late to prevent Sam from killing Lilith and releasing Lucifer from imprisonment. Season 5 Sam's initial reaction to freeing Lucifer was to try and stop his evil plans. Realizing he was a liability, Sam tried to have a normal life once more. This proved futile, however, when Lucifer sought out Sam and declared that Sam was his "true vessel" and that Sam was the "true vessel" of the archangel Michael. Sam eventually learned that Lucifer could be sealed back in Lucifer's Cage using the rings of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. He convinced Bobby and Dean that this is the only way, and they enact a plan. Sam agreed to be Lucifer's vessel after consuming large amounts of demon blood to strengthen himself. Though he lost control of his body initially, he managed to regain control enough to open the portal to Lucifer's Cage. Michael, possessing the body of Adam Milligan, attempted to fight Lucifer, but Sam refused to allow that to happen. Ultimately both Lucifer and Michael -- in their host bodies -- fell into Lucifer's Cage and were sealed away. Powers & Abilities Due to the demonic blood fed to Sam as an infant, Sam had several extraordinary abiliies including: *Precognition - Sam experienced visions of current and future events. *Telekinesis - Sam could move objects with his mind. *Exorcism - Sam could force demonic entities out of their host bodies. *Heightened Senses - Sam's senses were heightened as a result of his abilities. *Super Strength - after imbibing demon blood, Sam's physical strength would increase -- allowing him to overpower low-level demons. *Immunity - Sam was immune to a variety of demonic abilities. *Demon Torture - Sam could psychically cause pain to demonic entities. With enough demon blood in his system, this ability could even destroy a demon completely. Sam is well trained as a hunter and is highly educated, giving him better than average technological and fighting skills. Gallery Supernatural-devils-trap-425x282.jpg|John and Sam Winchester Sam_and_John_season_5.jpg|Sam and John SamfindsJohn.jpg|Sam finds John's body 386441.jpg|Sam and Dean with John SamandJohn.jpg|Sam and John 0_johnwinchester-2.jpg|Sam and John argue Appearances Supernatural *All episodes beginning in "Pilot". Sources Sam Winchester is a character from the television series Supernatural. Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Winchester Family Category:Hunter Characters Category:Main Characters